


These Memories

by anangelwithashotgun



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ficlet, Gwen and Kevin are cute, Kevin Dies, Mild Smut, Song Lyrics, sorryyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few of your favorite memories with the one and only Ben Tennyson. Just a journey when you're in love with the wielder of the Omnitrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I genuinely wrote. Just been busy with work and such, but today the kid I babysit was wearing a Ben 10 shirt and I had a weird urge to watch/write about it. So here it is! I hope you enjoy and I swear I'll update more! Feel free to leave comments to help me out! My writing is a little rusty since it's been awhile.

"Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."

That line stuck out to you. Watching Forest Gump from the back of your history class. Cause it talks about the Vietnam War so it must have been educational, right? I guess you never knew how much that line would mean at the ripe age of 15.

You felt a pair of eyes on you, looking across the room to meet emerald eyes. Adjoined with a smirk from the one and only, Benjamin Tennyson. Brand new to a school at the end of the year.

He was beautiful, that was honestly putting it lightly. The blush creeped up your neck and you quickly looked away. Why did he have to notice you? There were plenty of other girls to choose-, the bell interrupted your thoughts. Gathering your things, you proceeded into the hallway and made a beeline for your locker. Who was standing there? Well you guessed it. Ben Tennyson.

"What's up (y/n)?" Ben asked, giving you a small smile. It made your heart skip a beat and you blushed lightly again. His jacket was shockingly green and all you really could do was stare.

"Are you doing anything later?" Ben asked a little more cautiously, he could probably tell you were nervous.

" I'm not actually. Just going to do some homework." you all but whispered. He leaned in to hear you better and he was extremely close.

"Well I need some help with that Geometry homework. So do you think I could come over and you help me?" Ben basically smirked out the entire phrase and you went into immediate panic mode.

Ben Tennyson, the cutest boy in your grade (probably others too) could not come to your house. See the crummy apartment with your all but physically abusive father. An alcoholic that abused you with words instead. He would never want to speak to you again.

"Ben!" Ben's cousin, Gwen called out to him. You both turned to see her rushing to Ben's side. "There's an emergency with Grandpa Max's, uh, camper?" she ended with what sounded like something made up but you disregarded it.

"Right now?" Ben questioned, not taking his eyes off you. "Yes _now_ Ben." Gwen urged, grabbing his hand and snatching Ben toward the double doors.

"The library!" you shouted before he was out of earshot. "What?" Ben turned around to look at you.

"The public library. At 7:00, don’t be late Tennyson." you gave a smirk of your own this time. "Oh and Ben? Cool watch." Ben gave you the brightest smile before being hauled through the door.

" _C'mon loverboy, you have a world to save."_

 

The day Ben Tennyson got his license was one you wouldn't forget. With his Grandpa leaving Ben needed a license. Of course we had Kevin but he wanted to spend more time with Gwen rather than driving Ben everywhere (ew, gross).

Currently, you had Ben's hands over your eyes for a "surprise".  After a year with the wielder of the Omnitrix (of course you knew. After an alien came flying through your bedroom window, it was time for a talk. But that's a story for another time.) you were basically prepared for everything.

"Annnnd, open!" Ben removed his hands and there sat a bright green motorcycle.

"Is that yours?" you squeaked and rushed towards it. Running your hands over the sleek leather material.

"Yeah it’s all mine. A present from Gramps, he says I need to stop relying on Kevin. Which I think personally a load of bullshit, but watch what it can do!" Ben rushed to your side and pushed a little button on the handle.

'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira came through unnoticeable speakers. A favorite song of yours.

'I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si)

Bonita (si)

Mi casa (Shakira Shakira), su casa'

You smiled at Ben, "I love this song and your new ride!" You began to swing your hips along to beat of Shakira's song. Ben stood back and wondered how he could get so lucky. You were absolutely beautiful. Honestly, Ben could watch you dance to a song in the middle of a public parking lot all day.

You gave a smile and gave a wiggle of your finger, motioning for Ben to c'mere. He happily obliged, wrapping  his arms around your waist.

Rising to your tippy-toes to capture Ben's lips in a kiss. His mouth was inviting and his lips were soft. Quickly Ben dominated the kiss, tangling his hands at the nape of your neck. He gave a slight tug and you opened your mouth in a small moan. He took this chance to slip his tongue in your mouth. Ben pulled away much too soon for your liking.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Ben gestured towards the new toy. You gave a nod before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "That's not the only thing I'm hoping to ride."

Tossing you a helmet, Ben grinned, "Keep that up and I'll have to take you up on that offer." With a mischievous glint his bright green eyes you two took off in the night.

_"That motorcycle is most_ **_definitely_ ** _not that only thing your rode that night."_

 

Your favorite, and most recent memory with Ben (because it was currently happening) was after the Fusion War was over. Finally after a year of fighting was over and you had won. Ben Tennyson and saved the world (again). So there you and Ben currently were, on a ledge over looking the city in ruins. Sitting atop Kevin Levin's mustang (He would have wanted it to go to no one else but Ben Tennyson. His unspoken bestfriend), doors open and Linkin Park's 'New Divide' cranked loud on the speakers.

"It's over." you breathed out and looked at Ben. His green eyes were sparkling in the sullen moonlight. "What now?" you questioned. Ben didn’t say a thing and just moved to lay you down on the hood of Kevin's car.

Ben hovered over you before saying, "This" and leaning down to give you a chaste kiss. "This is like out of an action movie." you giggled.

Looking at Ben you could remember how young he was when this all started. He was so mature now and you were so madly in love with him. He grinned at your poor excuse for a joke.

"Baby, you did it." you whispered to Ben, cupping his cheek. "I did it." he copied you statement, grinning even wider. "I love you (y/n), more than anything."

"I love you Ben Tennyson. Always."

You locked pinkies.

"No matter what." Ben looked down at you before kissing you again.

It was time to pick up and rebuild again. You wouldn't want to be by anyone else's side through it.

Yeah, life's like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get. But, you couldn't be thankful enough for what you got.

 

_"So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide"_


End file.
